


Some people lie to me, some just tryin' to get by

by EverythingisEvil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bonding, Dinner, Eating, Funny, Training, Wrestling, tiny bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: [Some things don't workSome things are bound to beSome things, they hurt]Shibata invites Kenta and Goto to train in the LA Dojo





	Some people lie to me, some just tryin' to get by

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping in this one, just had to write my boys

Shibata sat in the middle of the ring, legs crossed, breathing deeply. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps, emerging from the darkness was an old friend, one he hadn't seen face to face in a while now.  
"Kenta, good to see you."  
He greeted the younger, who bowed to him deeply.  
"Sit down, I have somebody else coming."  
Kenta tilted his head, but he just shrugged it off and sat on the edge of the ring.

"Are you mediating?"  
Kenta's voice broke the brief silence.

"A bit, yes, the kids in the Dojo suggested I start working on my mindfulness, said that I worry too much about the past and future."

Kenta chuckled at this, and muttered  
"I'll ask them for some advice later."

They were thrown back into silence again, for a couple of minutes before once again, Shibata heard foot steps, ones he would be able to know even if a whole crowd of people where walking towards him. He snapped open his eyes and rose to his feet. 

"Goto-san." Shibata greeted his old friend with a small bow. Hirooki Goto bowed back at Shibata, and glanced over at Kenta. 

"I didn't know we were getting a guest." Goto exclaimed, bowing and shaking hands with Kenta. 

"I didn't know either, but that's fine, Shibata does love leaving us in suspense."  
Kenta replied with a wave of his hand. 

Shibata grumbled incoherently and beckoned the two into the ring.  
"Goto-san came to me to prepare for the G1." Shibata explained to Kenta, then turned to Goto.  
"I thought you would like some company, I'm not able to train with you as physically as I once could, so I thought you two could help each other out."

Goto sighed and muttered  
"You didn't need to get someone, I would of been fine without, you're a great training partner, but I'll accept the offer anyway." Shibata clapped his hands together and nodded with a small smile. He left the ring, grabbed his Kendo stick sword and watched as the two began to warm up inside the ring. 

"Warm up well you two, I don't want to see you get injured!" He exclaimed

"He's calling us old again." Kenta remarked as he stretched out his legs carefully.  
Goto huffed and replied "He's always calling me old, does he call you old too?" The two chatted as they stretched, Shibata gave them a stern look, but internally he was pleased they were bonding. The duo began to train, their similar styles mixing into a blend Shibata enjoyed watching. He would occasionally yell at them to keep them on their feet, amused when they jumped the first couple times. 

"I think that's enough for today, my boys have made dinner for all three of us, they want to meet both of you." Kenta looked at Shibata intently and said  
"I didn't know you were a father." Goto chuckled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
"My Young Lions are my sons, I'm very proud of them all, but don't tell them that." Shibata informed the two, who just shared a look. The three went out of the training centre, and went to the living quarters of the Los Angeles Young Lions. 

Shibata knocked on the door, he heard a muffled "I'm coming!" Before the door swung open to reveal Karl Fredericks, smiling widely and bowing at the three men standing before him.  
"Come in Shibata-san, welcome to our home, Kenta-san and Goto-san!" Shibata led the two into the home, Karl racing off into the kitchen.  
"You've taught them well." Goto stated, peering into the kitchen to see all three of them rushing around to set up everything.  
"Yes, they're very well trained, what sort of treats did you use?" Kenta joked, earning a slap over the side of the head from Shibata.

"We're almost ready!" Clark announced, then the sound of pots and pans clattering came from the small kitchen, and a third voice, Alex's piped up "ignore that banging, Fred is a hopeless man." Then a muffled slap was heard, along with a string of curses from Alex. 

  
Clark's head appeared in the dining room doorway, with a big grin on his face he announced in a dramatic voice "Shibata and friends, your dinner is served!"  
He stood off to the side and with a flourish of his hand, waved the three into the dining room, they followed him with a chuckle.  
Shibata was pleased by the set up, plenty of food for them after a hard workout, and it was all set out neatly.  
Once they were seated, Clark made an over-the-top exit, bowing and tipping his imaginary hat before disappearing with a wink. 

"He's a funny one that Clark." Goto stated with a small smile. Shibata scoffed  
"Is he ever." Kenta was already eating, clearly hungry after the training session. The other two dug in, staying mostly silent, just quiet remarks on the food or the house, when Kenta spoke up.  
"So what's your master plan Shibata?" He looked up to see Kenta looking at him expectantly and Goto looked puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, after swallowing his mouthful of food. 

"You have both me and Goto, here, I'm already here under your guidance, and you want to recruit Goto into this little thing you got going on, I just wanted to know what your plan was going into the G1." Shibata wrung his hands nervously and told Kenta firmly  
"I hadn't told Goto about my little plan yet." Kenta made an 'ooh' sound and quickly began to stuff food into his mouth to avoid the confused gaze of Goto. 

"So, I know you're already in Chaos and everything, but you know how myself and Kenta are together now? Well I was hoping you could join us." Goto hummed, his tongue poked the inside of his cheek as he thought, you could almost hear the gears in his head turning. 

"I'll have to think about it." He paused and sighed heavily "I would hate to leave Chaos, but being with you and Kenta could help me." Shibata nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, you can keep thinking, the offer is still open." Goto ran his fingers through his hair, rubbed his face and slumped down into the chair with a groan.  
"I don't know what to do, I feel like the world around me is moving too fast, and I can't catch up." Kenta turned to him with a knowing look in his eyes  
"I understand how you feel, being in NXT for so long, and getting injured so often, I just felt so unmotivated, but now in New Japan, being in the G1, I know I'll be fine, and I'm sure you will be too."  
The room went silent, Shibata could hear the three young lions arguing.  
"They're trying to figure out what we're talking about." Kenta said, thoroughly amused.

"Wow, I didn't know your English was that good." Kenta just shrugged and replied  
"I had a long time to learn." 

The three came into the kitchen, and began to clean up the dirty dishes.  
"You could of just asked us to do that." Karl remarked, walking into the kitchen with an empty glass.  
"No, we have got it, you guys relax." Kenta told him in English, Karl looked surprised for a moment, before remembering and nodding  
"Thank you for that, we appreciate it."  
Goto turned to Shibata with a smirk  
"What did you bribe them with, they're too nice, especially after being with you."  
"Shut up." Shibata snapped back in English, a chorus of laughter being heard from both Kenta and his Young lions. 


End file.
